Hawörth Sigmund
''I am the only living source of fire in the universe. The universe creates a star from the nebula, and I create quark stars. With Harbinder, I will destroy it. Bowser is my enemy. Because Bowser wants the universe to lead to absolute destruction and kidnap Princess Peach and marry her. As I am a fire god, it is important to me to destroy Bowser's molecular. - Hawörth Sigmund'' Summary Hawörth is a demonic giant character in Sheridan. He is a demon king in the Mushroom Kingdom, but an enemy to Bowser . Its biology, which distinguishes it from other living things, is its lack of knowledge of the blood group and its knowledge of everything. Although he is an evil entity, he is still one of the important protector of the Mushroom Kingdom . Unlike Bowser, his attack techniques are advanced and he is also able to use magic. He supports Mario and Luigi because he fought and defeated Bowser for years but could not kill him. Hawörth will live and protect forever, while Bowser is still in pursuit of bad plans. Sometimes Hawörth makes evil plans too. The Mushroom Kingdom Archives accept it as "neutral." Appearence Hawörth is stingy and bad, but he is also helpful. He has a long beard, but he's almost bald. It is a tall giant, causing earthquakes every walk. When it comes to attack potential; he is overly aggressive and will not surrender. He fights until he kills his enemy. As for the clothes; Hawörth is half naked, only armored on the underside. This increases his movement gain considerably. His long beard extends to his belly. Story Billions of years ago, the world was just beginning to form. As the Earth was formed, a supernova explosion in the Andromeda Galaxy made an intense cloud. The dense cloud mass has the capacity to form a hyper giant star, but only one small black hole has attracted some cut, and half of the cloud began to shrink with large glare. A baby similar to the star formation, but as big as a dinosaur cub was born. He wandered through the universe alone, crying. After a long time he hit a planet violently in the planet's crust. The name of the race on that planet was Syntax. The Syntaxes were a very tall race with alien-like heads. The Syntax found a baby who was crying. They took Hawörth to the temple to meet the Queen of Syntaxes. While the world was still forming, it was raised by the Syntaxes. After completing Earth's formation, the Queen will be sent to the planet Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy because there was oxygen to burn Hawörth. In one battle, someone stunned him and buried him alive. After billions of years, the Syntaxes were extinct. But he was the only survivor of the monster. Planet Earth had completed its formation and entered the next age, Mario and Luigi were there. The Kingdom of Koopa, Morton Koopa Sr. dominated by. One day, as a result of the planet's explosion, Hawörth entered the Milky Way at an extreme speed and hit Earth. He was struck by the countryside of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi went there and looked at Hawörth's face. They assumed him an orc, the truth then appeared when getting up the big smoke cloud. He immediately got up and went into battle with Bowser and succeeded; Bowser was defeated and the Mushroom Kingdom rose. Nowadays, Bowser is still after Hawörth's murder because he can't beat Mario and Luigi, failing every kidnapping Princess Peach. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Demons Category:Fire Creatures Category:Electric Creatures Category:Elemental Characters Category:Giants Category:Allies Category:Mario Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters